futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2034-35 UEFA Champions League (Copy1234 Football)
|champions = (14th title)|runner-up = |matches = 125|goals = 337|attendance = 6147828|prevseason = 2033-34|nextseason = 2035-36}}The 2034–35 UEFA Champions League was the 43rd season of UEFA's premier European club football tournament, the UEFA Champions League, since it was rebranded from the European Cup, and the 80th season overall. The final was contested by Real Madrid and Bayern Munich on 26 May 2035. this final was played at the Allianz Arena in Munich, Germany. Borussia Dortmund, the defending champions, but they knocked out by Atlético Madrid in Round of 16. Host Selection For the first time ever, an open bidding process was launched on 3 December 2032 by UEFA to select the venues of the club competition finals (UEFA Champions League, UEFA Europa League, UEFA Women's Champions League and UEFA Super Cup). Associations had until 28 January 2033 to express interest, and bid dossiers must be submitted by 27 May 2033. UEFA announced on 4 February 2033 that six associations expressed interest in hosting, and confirmed on 10 June 2033 that three associations submitted bids for the 2035 UEFA Champions League Final: The bid evaluation report was published by UEFA on 20 September 2033. The Allianz Arena was selected as the venue by the UEFA Executive Committee on 27 September 2033. Group Stage The draw for the group stage was held on 31 August 2034 at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 32 teams were drawn into eight groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams are seeded into four pots based on their 2034 UEFA club coefficients. In each group, teams played against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 16. The matchdays are 19-20 September, 3-4 October, 24-25 October, 7-8 November, 21-22 November, and 5-6 December 2034. Group A # Manchester United: 15pts # Real Madrid: 12pts # Vitória S.C.: 7pts # Shakhtar Donetsk: 0pts Group B # Bayern Munich: 18pts # Lazio: 12pts # Celtic: 4pts # Olympiakos: 1pt Group C # Ajax: 15pts # Inter: 15pts # Dinamo Zagreb: 6pts # Club Brugge: 0pts Group D # Manchester City: 13pts # Atletico Madrid: 11pts # Bordeaux: 9pts # FSV Mainz 05: 1pt Group E # FC Barcelona: 15pts # Bayer Leverkusen: 12pts # Tottenham Hotspur: 9pts # CFR Cluj: 0pts Group F # AC Milan: 18pts # FC Porto: 12pts # RB Salzburg: 3pts # Legia Warsaw: 3pts Group G # Borussia Dortmund: 18pts # Juventus: 12pts # Feyenoord: 6pts # Rosenborg: 0pts Group H # Liverpool: 15pts # Lyon: 15pts # Galatasaray: 6pts # Zenit: 0pts Knockout Round In the knockout phase, teams play against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: *In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners are seeded, and the eight group runners-up are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the quarter-finals and semi-finals, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. As the draws for the quarter-finals and semi-finals are held together before the quarter-finals are played, the identity of the quarter-final winners is not known at the time of the semi-final draw. A draw is also held to determine which semi-final winner is designated as the "home" team for the final (for administrative purposes as it is played at a neutral venue). Round of 16 Quarter Final Semi Final Final Teams |team2 = |date = |time = 21:00 |round = 2035 UEFA Champions League Final |score = 2-0 |goals1 = D.Ceballos D.Ceballos |stadium = , |attendance = 76,894 |referee = Pablo Gonzalez Fuertes ( ) }} Final Ambassador The ambassador for the final is former Spanish manager Pep Guardiola, who managed for FC Barcelona , Bayern Munich and Manchester City. in 2008-2021, and won the UEFA Champions League with FC Barcelona in 2009 and 2011. Opening Ceremony American pop rock band Maroon 5 performed at the opening ceremony before kick-off, playing five of their hits "Sugar", "One More Night" , "Animals", "Payphone" and "Girls Like You" Category:Copy1234V2 Football Category:Football Category:Sports